Perfect Two
by FloraHeliaAndMusaRivenForever
Summary: Flora writes a song what will happen? A song-fiction!


**Hey people! I really like this song a lot and I keap thinking how would the winx fit in with it so I decided to write a one-shot!**

**I will try to get back to my other story but I having writers block on that so it might take a while but hang in there!**

**Oh, and this is in season 4 because I needed the fruity music bar!**

**Well here's the story!**

**Musa's pov**

**"Flora, are you in here" I pushed the door open to flora's bedroom and she was nowhere to be seen. I looked around for a little bit. I then saw a piece of paper on her desk. On the top it said 'Perfect two' I started looking it over. It looked like a song and it was really good and I think I know who it's about. Then the door opened to reviel flora.**

**."Hey what are you doing in here" she asked.**

**"Why didn't you tell me you write a song" I asked. She looked at the paper in my hands and grabbed it.**

**"I was j-just... doing nothing and its not that good" she said blushing.**

**"Hey it's really good and I think helia would think its good too" I said smirking. She looked down blushing super red.**

**"Please d-don't tell him I-I wrote it" she stuttered.**

**"Oh I'm not going to tell him" I said, she looked up sighing but I then continued "your going to tell him" she looked at me in horror.**

**"W-What I-I... n-no" she stuttered.**

**"Yes you are tomorrow we all are going to the fruity music bar and your are performing that song and I will playing the back up music" I said sternly.**

**"Musa please no I can't do that please don't make me" she said looking so scared.**

**"Flora, helia will think its really sweet and will love it" I said putting my hands on her shoulders. She looked like she was thinking.**

**"Ok but you going to help me practice and please don't tell the girls let it be a surpise" she sighed agreeing. I start jumping up and down in excitement.**

**"OK lets go tell the girls that we all are just going to the fruity music bar and to tell the boys and then when we get there we will perform" I said.**

**Next day (flora's pov)**

**I am so scared. Me and musa had been practicing all night but I still scared. What if he doesn't like it? What if he laughs at me or something? Me and musa had told the girls,guys, and asked roxy to perform here. We all were at the fruity music bar now, enjoying some smoothies. I was sitting next to helia and musa and I was almost shaking. Helia kept on asking me if I was alright and I said I was fine. Me and musa were going to go on in like five more minutes. Right now some band was playing now and they are good which made me more nervous if im not good. I was really not talking while everbody else was. Five minutes went by so fast because I then saw roxy on stage.**

**"Well they were really good" roxy said, everbody started cheering she continued "now next to perform is Flora and Musa" she yelled. Our table looked at me and musa in shock.**

**"Well lets go" musa said to me. We both walked up on to the stage. They were two stools on stage both with a mic stand and one with a guitar. I went to the one without the guitar and musa went to the one with the guitar.**

**"Well this is a song I wrote about someone and she made me come up here" I said pointing to musa and everbody laughed while she waved. Then she started to play.**

**Perfect Two by Aburn**

Ohhhh yea yea yeah

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

You can butterflies I feel in my belly

You can be the captain and I be first mate

You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

**I looked around and saw that some people started to slow dance.**

You can be the hero, I can be your sidekick

You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split

You can be the rain in cloud when it's stormin' or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

**I also say the winx and specialists dancing and then I saw helia.**

Don't know if I could ever be without you cause boy you complete me and in time I know that we will both see that we're all we need

Cause your the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

You're the one I want to marry

**I blushed at that part but I couldn't keep my eyes off helia.**

Cause you're the one for me (for me)

and I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

and we're the perfect two

**I was smiling like crazy and so was he.**

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

**All the words i was singing was true.**

You can be the prince and i can be your princess

You can be the sweet tooth, I can be the dentist

You can be the shoes and I can be the laces

You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser

You can be the pencil and I can be the paper

You can be as cold as the winter weather but I don't care as long as we're together

**But he would never be cold like that.**

Don't know if I could ever be without you cause boy you complete me and in time I know that we will both see what we're all we need

Cause your the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

You're the one I want to marry

**And he is the one I want to marry.**

Cause you're the one for me (for me)

and I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

and we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

**I am on cloud 9.**

You know that I'll never dout ya

And you know that I think about ya

And you know I can't live without ya

**It is true I don't know if I did't have him.**

I love the way that you smile

And maybe in just a while

I can see me walk down the isle

**I hope I will.**

Cause your the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

You're the one I want to marry

Cause you're the one for me (for me)

and I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

and we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

yeah yeah

**Everybody stoped slow dancing and started clapping. I started to blush. Musa gave me a hug and told me I was great. We both walked off stage and walked back to our table. **

**"Wow flora that was awesome" bloom said hugging me then the rest of the winx joined our hug.**

**"Ok guys I love you but can you get off ... I can't .. breath" I said trying to breath. That made them let go and start laughing.**

**"Flora daring that was amazing and you sounded beautiful" stella said. After all the comments I started walking over to helia, who was watching everybody commenting me. I was so nervous to see if he liked it.**

**"So did you like it" I asked looking down but for a answer I got him pulling my chin up with his finger and looking me in the eyes. Oh his eyes are so beautiful. He then leaned in and started kissing me. I put my arms around his neck bring him closer while he put his arms on my waist. We stayed like that for a minute or two even though I knew people might be watching. We then pulling away out of breath but with huge smiles on our faces. He then picked me up and spun me around while I was laughing. I was so happy!**

**"That was the best song I ever heard" He said giving me a quick peck on the lips. I sighed after he said that.**

**"Thank goddess you liked it I was so nervous you wouldn't like it that you would la-" he interrupted me by kissing me again.**

**"I loved it so you don't have to worry anymore even if it was bad I would have still like it because you would have sung it and I don't care what you do I will always love it " he said. We then heard laughing and cheering behind us. We say the guys and girls**

**"AWWW that was so sweet I need to write a song for you" stella said then pointing to brandon.**

**"I wouldn't mind that" he said laughing. Musa then came up to me.**

**"Told you he would he liked it" she whispered in my ear.**

**I said laughing " Yes you were right."**

**They then all went back to the table to leave us alone.**

**"Come on I want to ask you something" he said leading me outside towards the beach. Once we were there he stopped and turned to me.**

**"Flora the song that you sung made me so happy because it gave me more cogurage to do this, I love you so much we have been thorough a lot but I am glad it was with you, we have so much in common and I love that, the boys have wanted me to do what I'm going to do now for a while but I needed the perfect time and when you sung that song I knew I had to do it today" he then got down on one knee "Flora that part in the song where it says you're the one I want to marry well I know we are young but I don't care I what to be with you forever so will you make me the happiest man in the whole universe and marry me?" he finished by now I was crying tears of joy.**

**"Oh helia of course I will marry you" I said. He stood up and put the most beautiful ring I have ever seen on my ring finger. I then hugged and kissed him. We then heard screaming and was the winx and specialists. The girls were by me congratuating me and seeing the ring while the guys were congratuating him on finally asking me.**

**"Now I am happy I made you sing your song" musa told me. I was super happy she made me sing it too. They all then leaf us alone.**

**"I love you so so much you make me so happy" I said holding his hands.**

**"I love you too and I can't wait for us to be married" he said. He then gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever had. Best day ever!**


End file.
